Winning Lucius
by Blond Gamer Girl
Summary: Follow up to Worthy - Draco and Hermione now enjoy a happy relationship with only one shadow on it, Lucius Malfoy. Undaunted, Hermione accepts the challenge of winning him, despite his excommunication by the rest of the Malfoy family. 5 chapters total.
1. Peeling Layers of Lucius

Winning Lucius

Chapter 1: Peeling Layers of Lucius

For the past several months, Hermione had enjoyed many cherished moments with her soul-mate. Over those months, when his eyes beheld her, they always reflected eternal love, and on many occasions lust, which warmed and excited her. When they beheld his office, they reflected ambition, which inspired her. When they beheld his family and close friends, they reflected love and loyalty, which comforted her. When they beheld his enemies or enemies of his friends, they beheld hatred and cunning without mercy, which frightened her. All of this made the wizard she loved, and all of it she would not change, not even his darkness. However, when his eyes beheld any remembrance of his father, they reflected the one thing she could not bear: anguish.

She reflected on all this as she approached Draco's gubernatorial office. Now, he openly held both the Governorship of Hogwarts and Head of Archival Records within the Department of Magical Games and Sports. With a politically savvy maneuver, he revealed his alias, Adam Ocrolfy, which he used to obtain the Archival position and enact changes. In an exclusive interview with the Daily Prophet, he announced that he wanted to prove to everyone and himself his qualifications to do the job, without the influence of the family name. Nowadays, his fashion reflected his political style: a blend of regality with his cape bearing the Malfoy crest on its clasp and dragon's head on his cane: all worn to the office and most events; while his tattoos, which he proudly displayed when training with the Aurors or going to trendy events, reflected vitality and change. All of which seemed to be well received by the press.

Though both their lives and the relationship reflected happiness and success, she caught him looking forlornly at a photo of his father confirming the governorship: the one shadow that fell on his happiness. "Puro," she said as Draco turned suddenly and smiled. She hopped in his lap and threw her arms around his neck, snogging him soundly. "I brought you this." She handed him an autographed first copy of her second book. "This is a compilation of a few short stories. They're going to publish it in December since my first is still on the top sellers list."

"Thank you," he beamed. "So I don't have to wait in line?"

"Not so long as I enjoy fringe benefits," she teased.

"I feel so used," he joked. He hugged her tightly. "Still up for your celebration party, or do you have time for the little people anymore?"

"Stop teasing me," she laughed. "You know I'll never be like that."

Soon after a reminder note jumped up, startling them. "You have a gubernatorial meeting in ten minutes."

She glanced to another picture of his father. "I know he treated you horribly but have you ever thought about just visiting him? Maybe he wants to talk to you."

He pulled back from her. "For all my life I tried to be close to him." His entire body stiffened. "I won't waste another moment on the matter." As he stood up, he gently lowered her to her feet. "I have a meeting to attend." He barely brushed his lips against hers. "I'll see you tonight." A small jet stream of cool air followed in his wake as he bolted out of his office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After Draco left, Hermione looked at the pictures more closely. Aside from family and associates who Hermione knew as witches and wizards who later became Death Eaters, a tall thin man with wavy dark hair always stood behind Lucius at many of the functions throughout the years. Hermione surmised that this must be Lucius' assistant. _Mrs. McCaffrey, Draco's ghostly assistant would know._ She approached the elderly rather prim apparition. "Mrs. McCaffrey, do you know who this wizard is?"

The elderly ghost wearing a turn of the century dress with her hair in a bun, floated over. "Oh yes, that is Lester Hollingberry. He was Lucius' assistant for years."

"Thank you," Hermione replied as she rushed out the door.

Once Hermione found his address in the Hall of Records along with some information on the Hollingberry family, she sent an owl requesting a meeting that day. Apparently, years ago the Hollingberry family had wealth but Lucius bought several properties from them at bargain prices and now they were considered at best upper middle class. Now Hermione wondered if Lester would actually speak to her and give her information on Lucius so she could figure out how to win him over.

----------------------------------------------------------

Using the Floo network, Hermione arrived at the wizard counterpart of Marylebone Village. For muggles, Marylebone boasted elegance blended with trendiness with unique boutiques, patisseries, cheese shops, butchers, chocolatiers, cafés and exclusive restaurants. For magical folk, the same held true. Amongst the luxurious Dorset townhomes, standing between numbers four and five, Hermione announced herself. "Hermione Granger to see Lester Hollingberry."

A couple minutes later, four rumbled away from five to reveal four and a half. The wizard Hermione recognized from the picture opened the door dressed in what seemed to be trendy designer muggle clothing. "Hermione Granger, best-selling author, pleased to meet you. Please come in." He motioned towards the couch. "Have a seat."

"Thank you," she replied. Inside Hermione admired the red and white modernly furnished apartment mixed antique nick-nacks that smelled of orange blossoms. "You have a lovely home." _Certainly, this is more that what an executive assistant can afford._

"Tea and biscuits," he offered.

"I don't want to be a bother." She sat on the couch.

"No trouble at all, I have the feeling that we are going to have a very long conversation."

Now Hermione wondered if he hated Lucius and wanted to spill some dirt. "Very perceptive of you," she remarked. "Actually, I've come to ask you about your former boss."

"Former? Try still is." Lester poured some tea for her.

"But he's in Azkaban." Hermione plopped one sugar into her tea.

"We correspond since I refuse to go to Azkaban." Lester shuddered and turned his nose up. "I help him run his business dealings but I'm afraid I won't and can't go into details about that." He smiled at her puzzled expression. "I have a binding loyalty oath with Lucius. Many assistants voluntarily take them to prevent being kidnapped for information."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Hermione sipped her tea gathering her courage to ask some difficult questions. "It doesn't seem like you need to work." She gestured towards the lavish apartment. "Why do you?"

"Among the few things Lucius and I have in common are we both love the thrill of the kill….in business. I help in the business deals."

"Aren't you upset about what he did to your family?"

Lester turned red in the face just before he burst out laughing. "Let me clear the air on that one since it won't violate my loyalty oath. Several years after Lucius hired me, he entered into a deal with my family. At the time, he didn't realize that I had been legally disowned by the family." Looking down a moment, Lester sipped his tea. "One day when they were all scheduled to a have a meeting, Lucius walked in to see a typical argument between my parents, my older brother and me. Like normal, they let me know how disappointed in me they were, how could I be such an abomination and those were the nice things." Then he looked her directly in the eye. "You think being muggle born is bad. Making fun of someone like me is still socially acceptable."

"Anyhow, Lucius cleared it with me about how he planned to amend the deal. I approved it. He gave me all the extra profits from that deal." He gestured to the townhome. "That's how I can afford this place."

"So Lucius Malfoy isn't prejudiced….I mean." Hermione was dumfounded.

"His only prejudice is muggle borns." Lester chuckled a moment. "As a matter of fact, he likes having a gay assistant. I'm good for helping him plan romantic evenings for he and his wife and keeping him in style."

"So that's how they do it." Hermione ate a bite of biscuit. "I want to understand him so I can bring him back into the family and at least have him tolerate Draco and me."

"That is a tall order." Lester pondered a moment. "I don't know why he is so prejudiced. However, I can tell you that he seemed to look to Voldemort as a father figure."

Hermione choked on her tea a moment before dabbing her lips. "That's crazy."

"He drew Lucius in and then turned on him. Even though Lucius is a dark wizard, he does have a sense of loyalty. Despite everything, he loves his family but he has very thick walls around himself."

"You seem to know him well."

Lester rolled his eyes. "Like the stereotype goes, I'm very sensitive. Why didn't you speak to Narcissa? She knows him better than me, obviously."

"Every time I mention his name, it reopens old wounds." _Actually, no one is allowed to mention his name in Draco's presence._

"Dear Narcissa, for her …. I might have switched." When Hermione's jaw dropped, Lester laughed. "That switch wouldn't have lasted long. Lucius would've killed me." Then he ate a biscuit. "Well, when you approach Lucius, here's a few things to know. First, he has a sharp wit so watch it. Second, he appreciates honesty. Third, I know he still cares about his family. He has me keep tabs on them because he worries." Lester paused a moment. "There's something you might be interested in. Excuse me a moment."

When he came back a few minutes later, he handed her a folded parchment. The contents surprised Hermione. "This is a court transcript. No one outside the Ministry is supposed to have these."

Lester heartily laughed. "I'm Lucius Malfoy's executive assistant. Did you expect anything less?"

Reading the transcript of Lucius' testimony, Hermione knew beyond a doubt that Lucius loved his family. Once she and Lester finished their biscuits and tea, Hermione thanked him and got the visitors' schedule for Azkaban.


	2. Guess Who's Coming to Azkaban

Chapter 2 Guess Who's Coming to Azkaban

Several lonely, dull months dragged by as Lucius rotted in prison. Honing certain magical abilities, reading, exercise and sulking only entertained so much. In a fit of bitterness, several months prior, he verbally disowned his son for standing up to him and making his own choices. Every day, he regretted that moment. That only added to his list of mistakes as far as his wife was concerned. Desperately, he longed for Narcissa. She spent several months in Spain; with whom, he jealously wondered. She returned just prior to last Christmas, spending it with their son and Hermione's family. He had no idea how to approach her, or if she even cared about him anymore. If she didn't, he couldn't blame her. Ambition had blinded him to the things that he now realized important. For most of his incarceration, Draco visited him once a month, as the prison allowed. Since their last visit months ago, his son hadn't visited, nor contacted him in any way.

After that visit, words from an old enemy from long before continually haunted him. _"Avert your eyes Lucius so you know these words will ring true because of who you are. I'm not using my familial ability." Lucius dutifully looked away from Edwin's hypnotic eyes. "One day Narcissa and your future family, should she give you one, will realize the loathsome, selfish, cold-hearted wizard you are. When they do, they'll leave you. You'll end up alone." _Completely alone, Lucius questioned his prior decisions.

------------------------------------------------------------

In June, to his surprise, the prison announced a most unexpected visitor: Hermione Granger. Sheer loneliness made him accept her visit and listen to the reprimand that surely followed.

After a light tap on the door, Hermione entered his cell. Nervously, she glanced at the slate grey stone walls enclosing a cell considered luxurious by Azkaban standards, because the Malfoy influence allowed Lucius to secure a rickety desk, mismatched furniture and a tiny window. Next to the desk sat several small stacks of newspapers and periodicals. The scent of sage permeated the air of his cell replacing the mildew smell of the prison. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," she said. "How are you?" He refused to reply. "I understand," she said as she took a seat. "Your wife and son are doing well. Narcissa helps Draco with some of the gubernatorial duties since he is kept busy with his position in Archives. Is there anything you wish to know about them or any messages you would like me to tell them?"

Lucius turned, slammed his fists on the desk and leaned towards her. "How much?"

"I don't understand."

"How much will it cost to make you get your claws out of my son!"

Despite her wand being removed per prison policy and despite much bigger more powerful figure looming over her in a very threatening stance, Hermione didn't budge. "My love is not for sale."

"Oh really," he countered. "How about a million galleons……five million…..ten million?" No matter how much he offered, she kept shaking her head. "I know all about you and I know my son. Don't fool yourself. Draco is cunning and devious. You won't change that about him."

"Why would I want to?" _So Lucius of the quick wit, you'll appreciate this._ "Draco's about thirty percent dark wizard …but not too dark. What good witch wouldn't fall for such a handsome, intelligent, charming wizard with a touch of bad?" Seeing Lucius' startled expression which then softened at a somewhat backhanded compliment made Hermione's day. If he countered that statement, he would be insulting himself since Draco took after his father quite a bit.

Now that the ball was in his court, Lucius thought a moment about his next move but one escaped him so he figured that he would get this over with and get straight to the reprimand. "Then tell me why are you here!"

"Mr. Malfoy, I came here to thank you." Lucius drew back in astonishment. "Only a wizard who truly loved his family would lie in court for them. Narcissa was in the clear but Draco was going to be formerly charged and faced a year in prison." Hermione took a seat. "The Wizangamot officials knew Draco wasn't under the Imperius Curse so you said that as the Head of the Malfoy you could exert your influence over any member of the family and make them do your bidding. You said you forced Draco to Voldemort's bidding." Thinking about how Lucius had inadvertently enabled her and Draco's relationship to happen, Hermione decided that no matter how badly he behaved, she would reform Lucius Malfoy. "You exonerated Draco and added his sentence to your own. I read the transcripts." Once she said that, he sat in his chair stared at her from across the desk. "Thank you for the sacrifice you made to ensure your family's freedom."

Lucius stared at the petite witch before him whose almond eyes showed only determination and to his surprise compassion. "How did someone so pristine come by privileged information?"

"I won't reveal my sources." _Dammit, he's just like Draco, unreadable. _ "Why didn't you tell your family what you did for them?"

"I have my reasons." Lucius leaned back in his chair. "Tell me about what's going on with my family," he asked, "please?"

"Narcissa and Draco both miss you." She seated herself once more. "Narcissa returned from a spa in Spain last December. She looks so relaxed and beautiful. She has some admirers, but hasn't shown any interest in them."

"Has she mentioned," he hesitated, "divorce?"

"No," she answered, "at least not to me."

"And my son, has he asked about me at all?" Lucius inquired.

"I'm sorry but he hasn't. He doesn't like anyone to mention your name." She lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "He told me what happened with his last visit. You hurt him so much," she said misty eyed. "We have all been through so much pain. It needs to stop." She looked slightly guilty. "He doesn't know that I am visiting you now." The guard knocked on the door signaling their time drew to an end. "Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy. By the way, if you were to offer me the entire Malfoy fortune to stop dating your son, I wouldn't take it. You would still be selling you son short."

Momentarily, Lucius façade of indifference broke to reveal pride but only briefly. "Miss Granger, visiting day is on the seventh of next month."

Once she left, Hermione realized she had won that match. Lucius Malfoy had invited a muggle born back to visit but then again she knew that he had no other visitors and relished the company of anyone.


	3. Compassion: The Antitoxin of the Soul

Chapter 3 Compassion: The Antitoxin of the Soul

Before her next visit to Azkaban, Hermione reflected on what Narcissa said about Lucius. She said that Lucius was treated far worse by his own father but could that mean abuse? Draco's former fiancée by an arranged marriage, Bianca Gasparo had a familial gift of extreme perspicacity coupled with the equivalent of a muggle psychology degree. It made her the perfect choice to ask advice from. Now that Hermione knew Bianca and knew that she and Draco's feelings were more like that of siblings, she felt no jealousy. However, since the Malfoys weren't open about certain topics, she didn't think that directly asking would be a wise idea so Hermione figured out another devious method.

_Dear Bianca,_

_How are you? I hope all is well in Rome. _

_Please don't tell anyone but I'm trying to win over Lucius which is difficult at best. I think gaining some insight into his childhood might help in that effort. Can you suggest any books that might help?"_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione _

A week later, Hermione received a package from Rome and a note attached.

_Hermione,_

_All is well here in Rome. I will be back in London in a month or so. We must do lunch._

_Anyhow, enclosed is the research material you requested for your next book. I have highlighted several passages which you will find useful. Please return them when you are finished. Good luck with your book._

_Bianca _

In her parents' home, Hermione perused the books Bianca sent, all of which were about abused children. When she read the highlighted passages, she shuddered at the conclusion she reached. Then she saw one passage highlighted in green instead of neon yellow. _It takes a truly resilient individual to survive childhood abuse and break the cycle._ As far as she knew and clued in to Bianca's hint, Lucius never inflicted the abuse onto Draco that he himself suffered.

-------------------------------------------------------------

With a bag fill with presents, Hermione visited Lucius on the seventh of the following month. This time he sat behind his desk coolly gazing at her. "Well, Miss Granger, a second visit, I'm honored."

From his tone, she wondered if he mocked her but she refused to reciprocate. "I've brought you some pastries, some books and this picture of your family. It was taken a week ago." Ignoring everything else, he gazed at the photo, engrossed. Out of courtesy, Hermione sat quietly while he looked at it. During that time, she studied the stacks of newspapers and periodicals which included Witch Weekly. The subscriptions started a little over six months prior about the time that Draco started appearing regularly. Only the issues featuring articles on him were kept. Then she noticed a small stack of worn letters which bore Narcissa's handwriting. He must have kept them in his office and had Lester send them to Azkaban.

Finally, he looked up at her. "So what is our topic today?"

Hermione knew he wouldn't come forward about his own childhood but she wondered about Draco's. "Draco's childhood," she replied.

"Oh joy, you're here to tell me what an awful parent I've been. Well, let the lecture begin." Abruptly standing up, Lucius kicked back his chair and went to his window..

"On the contrary," she replied. "You did an admirable job. You and Narcissa raised Draco to be the wizard he is today."

"By that you mean Narcissa. Stop trying to placate me." Lucius swiftly turned. "Draco has already told me what he thought of me as a parent."

"That is between you and him." After a painfully long silence, she continued. "As to you being a parent, you instilled in Draco many excellent qualities." Lucius sighed in disbelief. "Well, he gets his assertiveness, ambition, self reliance and political savvy from you."

While Hermione waited for a reaction, she noticed Lucius slowly tapping his fingers against his folded arm. "You treated Draco better than you were when you were growing up. That's why you kept your distance: out of fear of treating him harshly like you were."

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Instead, you took it out on Dobby, didn't you?" From behind, Hermione saw him rest his hand against the wall. _He's opening up just a little._ "Mr. Malfoy, I'm only guessing and I haven't, nor will I ever say anything to anyone about my suspicions, not even Draco. You can tell me if I'm wrong and I won't be offended." After being ignored for a bit, she continued. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. It wasn't your fault."

Swiftly, he turned, once more taking an almost aggressive stance. "Every summer after finals, I knew my class standings. I knew exactly how many students were ahead of me and I knew exactly how many of them were mudbloods! Do you want to know how I knew?"

Hermione swallowed hard. "I don't think so."

"One lashing for every regular student and two if they were mudblood," he replied. "You better not ever mention this to anyone … or else!"

"You have my word but not because you're threatening me." She leaned towards him. "But, because I respect your wishes. Why didn't you say anything to your family?"

"Because they would look at me the way you are now. I don't want your pity!"

Both took their seats and stared at each other. Hermione refused to back down. "When you were a teenager, you saw Voldemort as a father figure, a father figure you never had. At first he was kind so he could draw you in. You thought you were doing something noble, bringing honor back to the pure-bloods. When you joined, it was the Knights of Walpurgis." Then she observed Lucius swallow hard. "Slowly, things became violent but you did those things to please him and gained a taste for blood." Now she observed Lucius looking down out of shame or remorse but she couldn't tell which. "During his second reign, you failed him so he used that as an excuse for betraying you." While Lucius absorbed her words, she waited. "You're an intelligent wizard who knows all about manipulation. Surely, you realize that he would have betrayed you, no matter what."

She awaited his reaction but he merely sat in silence. "Not continuing the cycle of violence makes you stronger than most. I admire that." The guard knocked on the door. "Mr. Malfoy, when is visiting day next month?"

"The tenth," he muttered.

"I'll see you then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

After she left, Lucius reflected his past and the cruelty he endured at the hands of his father. Oddly, his father instilled in him to never hurt a witch, for they are far too weak. However, for his son, a good lashing or shock of pain from his wand when Lucius misbehaved made him tough and obedient. When Lucius grew up, that pain would make him a strong and resourceful wizard. Indeed, the cruelty did, but he still remembered the pain and he remembered almost becoming that monster.

_One month after Draco's birth, alone, Lucius proudly stared into the crib at the blond, grey-eyed cherub before him. As his child gripped his finger tightly and smiled at him, Lucius returned the smile. "On our family's name, I vow that you will never suffer what I have endured." Over the next few years, his son would crawl, then trot to him into his study right before his bedtime and tightly hug his leg. Unfamiliar with that sort of affection, Lucius would very lightly pat his back in return which seemed to satisfy his son. _

_One evening, when Narcissa volunteered at some function, he worked on some paperwork in the family room while Draco, now four, sat and played with his toys. Lucius scrounged for some leftovers in the kitchen, not wanting a full meal for dinner. Fifteen minutes later, he brought his son a ham sandwich, but Draco wasn't there. He called for him, checking his study, adjacent rooms and then the bedrooms. With the fear of a possible kidnapping, he checked the Floos and the outside of the house, but found nothing irregular. Systematically, he checked every room in the manor, and then, with great relief, he found his son sitting in his lab. _

_From over his shoulder, he watched as Draco used some innocuous potion ingredients and finger painted on the lab floor. Rage, over him desecrating the floor of a room clearly forbidden to him, welled in Lucius as he slowly withdrew his wand behind the boy. Lucius' hand trembled in fury and restraint as his son obliviously continued to paint. Suddenly, that control snapped and the tip of his wand crackled. As he approached, Draco turned to him, green potion splattered all over him, with the same dazzling but now toothy smile from babyhood. Draco's grey eyes filled with glee as he exclaimed, "Father, look." He pointed at his representation of their family crest. "I'm a Malfoy." Clueless to the danger of Lucius' wand, Draco hugged his father's leg smearing green all over his pants and went back to painting. Abruptly, Lucius retreated, knowing he had become the monster that raised him. He kicked Dobby into the lab to handle the matter._

_From that point forward, he kept his study and lab doors locked while distancing himself from Draco. At first when he did it, each night for two weeks, he would hear Draco trying to open his study door, "Father?" he said followed by plaintive whimper. Lucius' chest grew heavy each time he heard that whimper, a sound he remembered to this day. Then after a couple of weeks, Draco no longer bothered, and neither did he._


	4. Requiem of a Death Eater

Chapter 4 Requiem for a Death Eater

On the tenth of the following month, Hermione visited again with more gifts. Beneath Lucius' cool gaze, a hint of a smile formed. "Please sit down Miss Granger. How have you been?"

"Good and yourself?"

"The exhilaration of prison life is more than I can stand at times. Now tell me of my family, please."

"Draco and Harry put aside their differences months ago. They reformed the Banchory Bangers. They teamed up and alternate being seeker. Both have drastically improved their game because they practice together. They refuse to speak of where or how they practice but they always smell of ocean air." Hermione giggled a moment. "The Secret Society of Seekers, they call it. They cream their competition in virtually every match."

"Draco has always enjoyed Quidditch. I'm quite glad he hasn't given it up." Lucius took one of the chocolate croissants she brought. "Please tell me more."

"Within the Ministry, Harry has become an Auror and likes to collaborate with Draco at times, because of Draco's uncanny ability to think exactly as a dark wizard would."

Lucius arched an eyebrow. "I taught him well."

"Your son continues to change Ministry policy. The work he does is quite impressive. Draco and I adventure together and we travel together when our careers allow it." Though he showed no expression, intuitively Hermione realized that he really did want to hear all about them.

Lucius leaned forward. "And you Miss Granger, your book is a best seller. Are you writing any more books?"

"Actually, I've started writing a textbook to improve the potions curriculum."

"And my wife," he inquired.

"Narcissa has joined several committees. She's trying to improve and update the curriculum. She and my parents have many get-togethers. She's trying to change."

Tapping his fingers nervously, Lucius looked down. "Has she mentioned….divorce?"

"Not to me," she remarked. "She feels like she failed you because you never opened up to her."

"Narcissa never failed me. If she knew of my past, she would ….never mind."

"She would still love you." Hermione heard the guard knock on the door. "Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy. I'll see you next month on the…."

"Thirteenth," he replied. "Maybe you could bring your books for me to read? Your short stories were quite intriguing and perhaps more mementos of my family."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As promised, Hermione brought several mementos to him the next and subsequent visits,, not telling anyone, updating him on the family news and discussing literature as well. She also wrote him weekly telling him of the minor details of the family's life, giving him hope when he felt himself slipping into despair. During her last visit, she told him, "Mr. Malfoy, your wife and son love you very much."

"Maybe before but not now," he replied. "They certainly don't like me."

"With good reason," she countered. "Mr. Malfoy, your comrades in the past have asked so much of you and then turned on you, treating you horribly, and nearly killing your family. All along, your family only asked that you love them while standing by you. I don't understand why you wouldn't want to reconcile with them. Maybe it's time you made concessions, if you want them back?"

"Draco has made it abundantly clear that he doesn't want me to have anything to do with the family." She tilted her head. "Yes, I verbally disowned him, but never enforced that matter legally." He removed the copies from his desk and gave them to her. "However, the very day I did that, he had already out maneuvered me. He had drawn up the paperwork, legally removing me as head of the family due to my incarceration."

"It seems you taught him political savvy a little too well." She handed the paperwork back to him. "Please reconcile with them."

"Some things are pointless," he replied.

"Can it get any worse," she asked wryly. "If you apologize, I'm sure he would let you back into the family. In the meantime, you should write your wife, since she's not as stubborn as your son is. She still loves you and will probably forgive you." She looked at him with sadness and resentment. "I know the only reason you speak to me is because you are lonely. If Draco lets you back into the family, for his sake, we should pretend to get along. Privately, we don't have to even be friends." The guard knocked on the door.

Curiosity got the better of Lucius. "Despite our history, you kept visiting me. Why?"

"Because you treated Draco better than you were, that means you have some decency in you. There's always hope." Then the guard knocked, signaling their time. "Goodbye Mr. Malfoy, and congratulations on your release."

-----------------------------------------------------

As the Head of the Malfoy Family, his duty was to expand the power, influence and prosperity of the Malfoy name, while upholding its unity by ensuring the welfare of its members; he didn't, while his family did. With the role in government his son now held, the prominence of the Malfoy name increased. Moreover, if Draco were elected Minister of Magic, a Malfoy would be in the most powerful government role. In society and in the governorship, Narcissa expanded their social and scholastic influence. When he thought of Hermione, he knew that as a writer she could sway popular opinion, even though that popular opinion would be of common witches and wizards. When he thought about the duties as head of the family, he had forsaken them.

Every day of his prison sentence, Lucius reflected on the events that had occurred, at first blaming everyone but himself. Very gradually, that changed. Reflecting on his family, his beloved Narcissa stood by him, through all the devastating consequences of his support of Voldemort. Throughout their marriage, she ignored all his faults and his ambition. If she hadn't, she would have left him long ago. Then he reflected on how indifferently he treated his son: a son who admired him and only wanted his praise and love. All in all, he had treated the people who loved him horribly, while trying to impress a treacherous leader.

It took excommunication by his family, which he deserved, betrayal and mistreatment by his compatriots, while his enemy, a Mudblood, showed him compassion, and his entire incarceration for him to admit the one thing he had never admitted in his life: he was wrong.

Taking Hermione's advice, Lucius apologized to Narcissa and professed his undying love in the longest, most difficult letter he had ever written.

_My dearest Narcissa,_

_First, know that I have always loved you. You wondered when you lost my heart. My heart has belonged to you ever since we danced in the rain in Paris: Mon Ange Sous la Pluie, my term of endearment for you because you enchanted me that night. Never had I experienced so much enjoyment at a ball. Now, it means so much more. Dark rain befell us because of me, and you made things right: my angel in the rain._

_While I realize that I didn't love you in the way you deserved, I loved you with all my heart and I loved you in the only way I knew how. The public indifference was only an act; I've always burned for you. Never once did I cheat, or even consider it; I swear it on my family's honor. During my childhood, I maintained an emotional barrier to keep from being hurt, and I never let my feelings show, because I couldn't show weakness. Your opinion of me mattered more than anything, and I worried that you wouldn't love me if you knew my sinister secrets, for I know that I am flawed. That thought killed me._

_During our tumultuous marriage, you stood at my side while I chose to stand at the side of a leader who betrayed us. Power blinded me to his insanity. The depths of despair and regret for all the pain that my poor choices have caused you and Draco run so deep, that I could never hope to climb out of them. It has taken two years of separation from you and a year of separation from Draco to realize that. Certain beliefs of mine have also been proven false. Now I'll admit something I've never admitted in my life: I was wrong._

_Business and politics became my solace and unfortunately my downfall. Ignoring your intuition and warnings, I followed a madman who disgraced our family and defiled our home. In the process, he plotted to kill the most precious thing our marriage ever produced: our son. As head of this family, I failed, wherein a wizard of only twenty has now succeeded. _

_From what I know of our son's life and career, he has grown into a wizard to be proud of, in spite of me. While it was wrong of me to distance myself from him, I feared being close to him and harming him. When he was four, I realized I became a monster like my father. During our marriage, you asked only one thing of me: to tell our son that I loved him and I was proud of him, but I never did. Though I cannot take back those years he suffered, no matter what your decision is regarding our marriage, I will tell him once I am released, that I love him and how proud of him I am. This I swear on the family's honor. For too long, you've acted as a liaison between him and me, so please let me handle this matter on my own. He deserves to hear it from his own father._

_In essence, childhood bitterness, greed and ambition on my part made you a widow. All along, the time I spent with you was the most pleasurable time in my life. If those times are the only ones that I have with you, then they are my most precious treasures._

_If you'll welcome me back, you have my promise that I'll treasure every moment with you, and ensure we have many more glorious ones. While I can change a certain fraction, the core of my being will always remain broken. You know that of me more than anyone. However, the welfare of our family will be paramount, and not my own ambitions. _

_If you choose not to have me back, you have my understanding and my assurances that I'll not interfere with the family's lives, and that all possessions will remain with the family. Eventually, I would only ask your forgiveness. _

_My heart has always been, and will forever remain, yours,_

_Lucius_

He anxiously awaited a reply, which he never received. He didn't write his son though, because he had no idea where to begin, and doubted if Draco would even read it.


	5. Tower of Strength

Chapter 5 Tower of StrengthInspired by the song by the Mission UK

On December ninth, a long hot shower cleansed away Lucius' past. Donning a slate grey suit lined in green with a thin tie to match, Lucius walked through the snow covered gates Azkaban to begin a new life. Gripping his wand cane tightly, the crunch of the snow beneath his boots created a symphony to his ears. Through the shadows of the Dementors flying above, a ray of sunshine beamed forth. In front of a black carriage bearing the Malfoy family crest, stood his Angel in the Rain. Rapidly, he closed the gap between them. In that short span of time, he memorized every detail from her long locks of shimmering golden hair, porcelain skin, and full red lips to her deep blue eyes. He swore she looked even younger. Narcissa greeted him with a fiery kiss.

"There's something I've never said that you deserve to hear in every way I know how to say it. Je t'aime. Te amo. Ich liebe dich. Я тебя люблю. Ti amo. Σ' αγαπώ. любов ти. Diligo vos. I love you."

"Lucius, you're showing off."

"Of course, I am."

"Until just before Christmas we'll be staying in Paris. Lester has made arrangements."

-------------------------------------------------------

Several days later, in a luxurious honeymoon suite of silver and gold, Lucius gazed out at the snowy Paris skyline,watching the sun descend below it when the scent of honey blossoms tickled his nose. Still warm and with the ends of her hair slightly damp, Narcissa hugged his waist tightly resting her head on his shoulder. "Did you already order room service?"

"Of course, did you think that after two years of incarceration, you would actually leave the hotel room?" Lucius' ice blue eyes smiled down at her.

"I hoped not," she purred running her fingers through his silky silver hair.

After dinner, they sat on the couch together.

"I promised to be more open and tell you some of my deep dark secrets." He clasped her hands and kissed them. "My father's punishments were severe when I did most anything wrong…or not." Fearing what he would see in his wife's eyes, he looked down. "When I was sixteen, just before my summer break I became ill with Dragon Pox. After I recuperated, I was contagious for a week."

"Go on," she urged. She knew that it was only transmitted though bodily fluids.

"When I got home, I more than made sure my father was exposed. I drank from his glass and spilled my blood in his tomato soup, among other things. Once I saw that he had caught it, to ensure he couldn't get help, I took his wand and disabled the Floos. Never have I regretted committing patricide." Withdrawing his hands from her grasp, Lucius sat back and wondered about how she would react.

"My darling husband, I would have helped you." Leaning forward, she kissed him tenderly as looked at her quite surprised.

--------------------------------------------------------

After spending two glorious weeks with his wife in Paris, Lucius opted to stay at the Leaky Cauldron, despite Narcissa's insistence that Draco would welcome him home.

The day after their return, Narcissa informed him that Draco had confided in her that he planned to propose to Hermione in January at her Moscow book signing, with hopes of marriage in the coming spring. Such a momentous occasion, yet his son hadn't said a word about it or anything to him at all, though he wasn't surprised. Indeed, he had anticipated it after Draco confronted him about her.

In anticipation, he kept a few strands of Draco's hair from one of the mementos Hermione had brought him in prison, just in case. Knowing the inevitable, he gathered a few strands of Hermione's hair that he found on the back of her chair during her last visit of his incarceration. While at the Leaky Cauldron, he prepared a potion to see if he should even consider approving the match. All his life, he and many of his compatriots held the belief that Mudblood offspring would be weak wizards and witches. Certainly, he didn't want the Malfoy line to grow weak. He always wanted the line to strengthen.

Now with this potion, he would find out once and for all what would happen to the line. He held up the chalky grey potion and dropped a strand of Hermione's hair and one from Draco. For one hundred and one minutes, he anxiously awaited the results: the darker green the potion turned the more powerful and resourceful wizards their children, and hence the Malfoy line, would be. After nearly two hours of waiting, with a gleeful smile, Lucius picked up the vial of blackish green liquid. Indeed, Draco chose a witch who would produce heirs worthy of the Malfoy name.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days prior to Christmas, he didn't see Narcissa, since she busied herself with preparations. Through her tears, she manipulated him into coming home for Christmas. On Christmas day, she welcomed him into Malfoy Manor. "Darling, I'm so glad you're here." His blood raced as it always did when she kissed him passionately. Clearly feeling his reaction, she whispered, "Tonight my love," as she led him in.

His home hadn't changed much but had brightened a little with some strange muggle Christmas ornaments, probably Hermione's touch. The scent of ham, pumpkin pie and cinnamon filled the warm air inside. "Where is my son?"

"This way." She took him to the living room, which looked out into the yard where Draco and Hermione made a snowman. "Hermione's parents will be joining us for Christmas dinner. I hope you don't mind."

"Only Draco can choose visitors nowadays," he stated bitterly.

"This is Christmas. We are all working to get along," she said sternly. He shrugged nonchalantly. "Despite everything that has happened, he still loves you." She took his hand. "He stood up to you. It takes a strong wizard to do that." She kissed his cheek. They watched as Draco and Hermione laughed and kissed. "Have you ever seen him so happy?"

In truth, he hadn't. "Would you ask him to come to my study? Whenever he finishes," he stated wryly as they continued kissing. "I wish to speak with him." Promptly, he walked away. From his antique desk, to his books and pictures, his study remained exactly as he left it. Apparently, his son hadn't completely banished him.

A little while later, he heard hushed arguing. When he investigated, he overheard Hermione saying, "Will you please speak to your father? It is Christmas. At least hear what he has to say."

Then his son replied, "I have nothing to say to that wizard. Besides, he will probably tell me how disappointed he is in me, and to kick you out of the house."

"If he's mean, then leave, but give him a chance," she pleaded. "Of all people, you should be very grateful for second chances."

With that, he retreated to his study. Soon after, he heard a knock on the door. "Enter."

Draco entered without even so much as a glance towards him, and quietly shut the door behind him. "Thank you for coming for Christmas," he said mechanically. "It means so much to mother." The much younger version of himself sat in front of his desk, arms folded, jaw tensed with controlled hostility. From his son's expression, he would rather be in Azkaban than anywhere near his father.

Draco didn't refer to him as father. Something he never had been remiss in acknowledging which hurt more than his entire prison sentence. "Thank you for inviting me." Lucius stared out into the snow wanting to move past this emotional turmoil as quickly as he could. "I understand that Miss Granger might be joining the family." Immediately, glancing at him, fury flashed in Draco's eyes as his hands gripped the arms of the chair. "She's intelligent and spirited. She'll be an excellent addition to the family." His son relaxed a little, resting his chin on interlocked fingers, and indignantly staring into oblivion. "Generations of Malfoys have lived here. When she joins our family, will she do the same?"

"I'm sure she will. She loves it here and shows tremendous support of almost all our family traditions," Draco explained defiantly.

"That is good. I wouldn't want that tradition to change." Unable to bare the well deserved anger in his son's eyes, he once more stared out the window into the snow,. "I'm sure you will have a happy marriage."

As Draco sat deep in thought, Lucius saw all those years of torment that he caused reflected in his son's eyes, replacing the anger from before. "I have caused you so much anguish for so many years." He felt very uncomfortable in this new territory. "You never deserved any of it." Reaching his hand to his eyes, he wiped away a tear, refusing to show weakness. "Despite it all, you're making the Malfoy name great once more." In a shaky voice, he spoke quietly, "When you have children, you won't make the mistake of treating them so horribly that you lose their love." He glanced at his son who sat in apathetic contemplation, regaining emotional control. "Every year, when you gave me my birthday present, you would tell me you loved me. The last time you didn't, and I can't blame you." Gripping his cane tightly, his knuckles whitened. "Why would any son love a father who never told him how proud he was of him," he stated in a distance voice, "or more importantly, how much he loved him."

"I'm sorry Draco. You deserved a better father, but I couldn't ask for a better son." His son's expression turned to sorrow. "Once the festivities are done, I'll leave. You have my word; I'll not interfere in your lives." Forgiveness seemed remote as Draco stared down quietly.

Draco listened to his father wondering. Weeks ago, while rummaging through the basement for the Christmas ornaments, he found his grandfather's riding crop. From its odd location within the gigantic warehouse of a basement, he surmised someone threw it in anger. On it, he found dried blood but didn't think much of it at the time. Last year, Bianca had given him a book on breaking the cycle of child abuse which he only glanced through. At the time, he thought she hinted that he should be cold like his father but now he realized maybe she intended something else. However, his father never hit him but instead jabbed him firmly but not harmfully with his cane on occasion. _No it can't be._

After some time, he saw a single tear roll down his son's cheek. "I have vague memories as a young child that you loved me then, but later you stopped. When I got older, I kept trying to remember what I did wrong." Another tear rolled down his cheek. "What did I do?"

"You never did anything wrong. It was me. I distanced myself because I feared treating you worse."

Another tear followed more silent contemplation. "I understand." Draco then regained his composure. "You really love me and are proud?" Lucius nodded. "You support my career and my possible marriage?" he asked incredulously. Lucius nodded. "I'm not sure who you are anymore."

"I would like to be your father, again." In admission of his past mistakes, he said, "This time I'll act like one."

Draco gathered his thoughts for awhile longer. "Forgiveness can have the most wonderful results. I have learned that recently." Unexpectedly, Draco hugged him tightly. "I love you, father. You don't need to leave." Lucius hugged his son for the first time. "Your present is in the top drawer of your desk." Lucius opened the desk to find the petition for Draco to become head of the family, still sealed and undelivered. "I never wanted you not to be head of this family. I only wanted new direction."

"You were being resourceful and got what you wanted." He smiled looking at his son with pride. "Just like I taught you."

"Father, would you have lunch with me tomorrow? I need to discuss some things with you in private."

"Of course, now, send in Miss Granger, please." He saw in his son a resolute protectiveness that he never saw before. "I promise to be civil."

Draco excused himself. Shortly thereafter, Hermione came into his study. "Miss Granger, I'm glad you joined us for the holidays. Thank you for visiting me, and for your clemency, despite our past. Because of you, I have been welcomed back into this family. You have my gratitude."

"You're welcome," she said.

"You have proven that certain beliefs that I thought to be true about muggleborns, were false. Those prejudices have been so ingrained in me, I doubt if they will ever be completely erased. However, I am trying."

"I understand Mr. Malfoy," she stated solemnly. "I'm working through my own."

"I'm glad we have an understanding." He took her hand. "Let's rejoin the rest of the family for Christmas."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day over a lunch of Monte Cristo sandwiches, both Malfoy men's favorite, Lucius intently listened as his son bonded with him. "Father," Draco asked, "would you initially speak to Hermione's parents about our possible engagement? I think they're convinced we're too young." He shifted uncomfortably. "You are very convincing."

Tradition dictated that one of the groom's parents, usually the father, present a case for marriage to the bride's parents outlining their son's merits and how a marriage of the two would be beneficial. If the proposal was well received, then the groom would be officially presented to her parents. Then he might propose to her at a time and place of his choosing. "I will, as long as they will receive me," he replied. "Do they accept our traditions?"

"They'll have to," Draco stated adamantly. "Both sides have and will continue to make compromises, as long as all the Malfoy traditions are met." He smiled slyly. "I stand firm on it. This is a great family and will continue to be so."

"You make me proud," Lucius replied.

Draco then shifted around nervously. "The veela heritage has come to fruition in me. It manifested itself in certain physical abilities, also the need to bond." Draco looked as if he expected to be admonished. "I loved Hermione before the veela part of me strengthened. I chose to let it be part of me, and I bonded with her. I couldn't be happier."

"I'm glad and I am still very proud of you," he assured him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly into the New Year, on a cold January afternoon, Draco and Lucius sauntered out the front gates of Malfoy Manor. Draco looked at his father's black cap with silver snakes and long flowing black cape with silver inlays of various magical symbols, old fashioned suit to match and cane. "Father, could you have dressed a little less wizard, like I did?" Draco gestured to his black long coat which bellowed in the wind revealing a satin red lining, black jeans and sweater.

"No," Lucius replied, tilting his head up. Outside the gates, Lucius touched his son's extended arm. "Alright, I'm ready for my descent into hell."

"Really Father," Draco replied.

Afterwards, they apparated in front of a tiny brick home. "So this is the gatehouse," he remarked. "All the dwellings are so close together."

"This is their home and it's considered large by muggle standards. They have their houses close together because…they don't want to walk far." Draco stood in front of the door. "The Malfoys are here to see the Grangers." Draco waited a moment then he pushed the button next to the door. "Muggles like buttons, a lot," he explained to his father who nodded.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger greeted them at the door. Both were around Lucius' age with her father having short dark hair and slightly shorter than him with his wife who was an older version of Hermione. "Please come in."

In the multi-colored living room, Lucius sat on the brown couch and stared at the boxes with buttons while the Grangers fixed some tea. "The big box says _Beam me up Scotty_ and the smaller boxes blink when you push the buttons."

"You've become a muggle expert."

"Of course," Draco replied almost preening.

After enjoying some tea, Draco excused himself to walk outside while his father spoke to her parents. Outside he looked up to Hermione's room and apparated into the peach, rose and white lacey bedroom. After cracking open her door so he could listen in, he snooped around. Within her nightstand, he found treasure while he listened to his father.

"Our children love each other very much. I request your permission for my son to ask your daughter to marry him."

"But they're so young," Hermione's father countered.

"They've already made a lifetime commitment to each other. This will formalize something that is already there. Your daughter will be welcomed into my family and treated as if she were my own daughter."

"We believe you but maybe they could just wait a couple years," Hermione's mother reasoned.

Downstairs, Lucius observed doubt in their eyes still. With a flick of his wand Lucius cast a silence spell around them since he knew his son had to be lurking nearby, listening in. "Then we should at least be practical." While Lucius abhorred discussing these matters he had to get through to them. "We need to ensure that our grandchildren are legitimate."

"Oh my!" Both Grangers gasped in astonishment.

"No, no, no, it hasn't happened yet," he assured them. They both sighed in relief. "But the way they carry on, an accident is bound to happen. We may as well have a well planned ceremony instead of a rushed one." _Once they're married, I will make sure that the Malfoy family has its most powerful heir yet. _

"He has our permission," they stated at the same time.

"Thank you," Lucius replied. "My son intends to propose tomorrow while your daughter in Russia. It was a pleasure seeing you again. Good day."

Upstairs, Draco wondered about the prolonged silence but read another entry in her diary about one of he and Hermione's dates. _I AM A SEX GOD! Well, I knew that but it's nice to see it in print._

Outside, Lucius looked up to the lighted window. _This will be fun._ Ensuring no muggles watched Lucius levitated up to the window and tapped his cane against it. The book he son read flew into the air but he caught it just before it landed. Then he placed it back in the nightstand.

Draco apparated out to join his father. "Do I have permission?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really," Draco replied.

"You have permission," Lucius replied as they walked to a quiet corner. "Did you put everything back as you found it?"

"Of course, just like you taught me."

_Next enjoy Wedding Jitters –comedy to be revamped in October 2009_

7


End file.
